


Chaos in Ordinem

by pickledfingers



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chaos, Confusion, Drabble, Enterprise Family, Gen, Genius!Scotty, Mad Science, Science, Technobabble, but he would do anything for his family, friends - Freeform, scotty is an evil genius in the making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8415166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledfingers/pseuds/pickledfingers
Summary: In which scotty is an evil genius, and Kirk doesn't know what's going on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded this a couple years ago under a different name, but thought I should put this on my main account. I just love Scotty! He's awesome in every series.

When asked who you should be worried about on the enterprise, many people might point at Kirk and whisper about how he was a genius with power, charisma, and killer combat techniques. Or they might look at Spock and point out that if he felt you would harm his crew, he would break you with stunning precision and accuracy. If she wasn't so good at covering her tracks, people might even mention Uhura, who once started a war while translating on a diplomatic mission just to see if she could (she had patched it up afterwards, and no one from Starfleet had been any the wiser)

Very few people would mention Scotty. The smiling, round-faced engineer who loved his ship more than life went unnoticed that way. Everyone assumed he was the harmless Scotsman who kept the enterprise running perfectly and built an illegal still in the engine room. And he was!

However, sometimes Scotty would go a little wild-haired and glassy-eyed, and would forget to eat and sleep in pursuit of some impossible upgrade, and that was when Kirk had learned to keep an eye on him.

Not that Kirk didn't appreciate what Scotty did when he got like this; he'd seen some of the upgrades which had been made to the enterprise, and they were brilliant. The Enterprise had been running at over two hundred percent efficiency since last month's mad-science marathon, and the replicators had started making food which had tasted like actual food.

But Kirk also remembered that, at one point, when drunk, Scotty had doodled a weapon which could “Probably take out a solar system or two, sir, if you really wanted it to.” At which point Scotty had seen Kirk's horrified look and had waved a hand as if Kirk was being ridiculous. “Don't look at me like that, sir! It was only an intellectual exercise!”

So Kirk had nodded and smiled and carefully filed away this information under “Important”.

And that was when Kirk had started to watch Scotty and actually pay attention to what the man was doing.

Scotty was a very smart individual, who knew the inner-workings of the enterprise like an artist knew every brush stroke of their magnum opus. He was the engineer who occasionally went on a mad science tirade and rebuilt whole portions of the engine room. He was also the man who occasionally forgot to feed himself so it was difficult to see that he hid some rather dangerous depths.  
Scotty was dangerous because he would push the boundaries of science just to see what they would do, or would design something just to see if he could. Usually, he had a modicum of sense within him, but sometimes he would leave that sense behind in a flurry of schematics, shouting, “I think I know where I went wrong!”.

Scotty was dangerous because he thought of the crew as his family, and would do anything to protect them, if he had to. It didn't usually come to that because, contrary to popular belief, Kirk knew what he was doing.

Scotty was dangerous because he was overlooked, and no one thought he was a threat.

Sometimes (usually after another 'incident'), Kirk lay awake at night thanking the stars the Scotty was on their side.

Other times, he was less glad that Scotty served under him. Like now, for instance, listening to Scotty enthusiastically explain his newest plan.

“See, captain, I had the idea when looking at our shields! I don't know if you've noticed, sir, but I've been trying to improve our warp drive for a while now!”

Kirk had indeed noticed. The whole bridge (save for Spock who had read the report moments before entering the bridge) had been ill-prepared for her new turn of speed last week.

“We usually use our shields to keep things out but we could use them to keep things in! I took some readings from the transporter pad earlier and I'm fairly certain I could replicate them, and keep them isolated by using our shields.”

Scotty was very excited and Scottish brogue was getting thicker the more excited he became. Kirk idly wondered how excited Scotty would have to get before he needed someone to translate. 

“So you see, captain, all I would have to do would be to create a temporary effect much like our beaming platform, and to have it encircle the ship. We then manufacture the quantum-tunneling effect so that we have the pad in the location we want to beam to, and we simply transport from one pad to the same pad!” in the background, Keenser gave an evil chuckle.

“Scotty,' Kirk opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to decide on the best course of action for how to approach this. There wasn't one. “...What.”


End file.
